lerodan_star_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Khalite Imported Weapons
This is a page for special firearms that Khalite imports to Lerodas and other areas of the system for military or security use. Autogun Model: Autogun Description: It can fire a single shot, a three round burst or on fully automatic. The oversized round fired gives it an excessive recoil and muzzle flash, but also good stopping power. The barrel has had a counter-weight added to try to compensate for the weapon's tendency to rise off-target during automatic fire. When equipped with drums of ammunition, it can be used as an effective LMG. Length: 109 cm Barrel: 54 cm Weight: 6.2 kg Caliber: 8.25x68mm Feed: 20 or 30 round box, or an 80-round dual drum. Cyclic rate of fire: 625 rpm Muzzle velocity: 825 m/sec Heavy Stubber Model: Heavy Stubber Description: Heavy Stubbers are often pintle mounted and used as close defense weapons on Solfasist vehicles, when the rarer storm bolters are not available. The Heavy Stubber has relatively poor armor-penetration factor, as it simply fires solid slugs without a penetrating charge, but it has significantly better range than the Storm Bolter (which is originally designed as an assault armament), so it does continue to see some use even in well-equipped armies. Length: 125 cm Barrel: 65 cm Weight: 12.7 kg Caliber: 8.25x68mm Feed: belts of ammo Cyclic rate of fire: 1,000 rpm Muzzle velocity: 870 m/sec Bolt Pistol Model: Bolt Pistol Description: A .75 caliber weapon, the Bolt Pistol fires a self-propelled explosive 'bolt' which explodes with devastating effect once it has penetrated its target, effectively blowing it apart from the inside. Length: 28 cm Barrel: 18 cm Weight: 5.2 kg Caliber: 19.05x51mm Feed: Sickle- 8, 12, or 20 rounds. ||| Straight- 12 to 20 rounds. Easier to reload. Cyclic rate of fire: Semi-Automatic Muzzle Velocity: 895 m/sec Bolter Model: Bolter Description: A .75 caliber weapon, the Bolter fires a self-propelled explosive 'bolt' which explodes with devastating effect once it has penetrated its target, effectively blowing it apart from the inside. Length: 65 cm Barrel: 30 cm Weight: 12.5 kg Caliber: 19.05x51mm Feed: Sickle Mag- 20, 25, or 30 rounds. ||| Drum- 40 to 60 rounds. Prone to jamming. ||| Straight- 12 to 20. Easier to reload. Cyclic rate of fire: 550 rpm Muzzle Velocity: 915 m/sec Storm Bolter Model: Storm Bolter Description: The Storm Bolter is a compact, double-barreled version of the Bolter. Resembling two bolters attached side by side, the storm bolter is capable of withering fire without hindering maneuverability, granting the wielder enormous individual firepower. Length: 35 cm Barrel: 25 cm Weight: 14 kg Caliber: 19.05x51mm Feed: Dual Sickle Mag- 60 rounds. ||| Dual Drum- 80 to 120 rounds. Prone to jamming. ||| Dual Straight- 30 to 40 rounds. Easier to reload. Cyclic rate of fire: 1100 rpm Muzzle Velocity: 901 m/sec Heavy Bolter Model: Heavy Bolter Description: The Heavy bolter is generally used for anti-infantry or fire support roles, also known as the "Back Breaker" or the "Bruiser" by the crew who have to carry it because of its great weight - but also because of the heavy punishment it can deal out to the enemy. It fires a round considerably larger than that of the standard bolter shell, with more propellant and longer range and higher stopping power, making it capable of destroying light vehicles. Because of its high rate of fire, jamming is often a problem. Length: 105 cm Barrel: 60 cm Weight: 22 kg Caliber: 25.4x100mm Feed: Belts or ammo or 80 round box Cyclic rate of fire: 550 Muzzle Velocity: 980 m/sec Soundstrike Missile Launcher The Soundstrike is a "Fire & Forget" missile launch system. It acquires targets using infrared, radar seeker, and optical targeting. Length: 100 cm Barrel: 100 cm Weight: 21.5 kg Caliber: 90x200mm Missiles Feed: Single missile, rear load Cyclic rate of fire: 9 missiles per minute, maximum loader efficiency & reliable aiming time Missile Velocity: 240 m/sec Category:Technologies